Fun In The Ferris Wheel
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Gohan and Videl get stuck on Ferris Wheel. Will they manage to keep themselves cool or does it only get hotter between the two? *Mild sensuality warning* ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: we do NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**

**This one shot is brought to you today by one of our newest members Kalebxdd **

Videl Satan let out a deep sigh as she tugged at the seams of her shirt. The day had been unbearably hot and Videl had the feeling that she could liquefy any moment now. She looked to her right and saw how her boyfriend Gohan was trying to fan some cool air into his face with his hands, to no avail. Videl sighed again, this time out of frustration. Out of every possible day this summer, the day that she and Gohan had decided to go to an amusement park had to become the day for a massive heat wave to kick in.

Gohan and Videl were slowly pacing through the amusement park, too worn out by the head to walk any faster. They didn't have a certain point they were headed towards, something that really got on Videl's nerves. She was about to snap when she felt a tug on her shoulder.

"Videl, over there!" Gohan yelped, excitement clear in his voice. Videl followed the boy's pointing finger and her gaze fell on an ice cream stand several yards away. Videl had to try her hardest not to start drooling. Some fresh and cold ice cream seemed like heaven to her at the moment. Without wasting any time she ran over to the ice cream stand with Gohan following in her tracks. Five minutes later the two lovebirds were sitting on a bench, savoring the ice cream like it was something divine.

"Oh, damn! This is so freaking good!" Videl squealed in pure delight.

"I know, right?" Gohan said, taking a huge bite from his ice cream. He soon regretted his mistake, pressing against his temples in an attempt to relieve the brain freeze.

Videl, who was about to take a bite, burst into a fit of laughter. This caused her to smear ice cream all over her lips and nose, granting Gohan a chance to laugh at her.

Videl sent a glare his way and then started to clean the ice cream off of her face. After wiping her nose and cheeks she put away her handkerchief. She was about to proceed with eating her ice cream when she heard her boyfriend giggle.

"What?" Videl asked, giving her boyfriend a quizzical look.

"Oh, it nothing important." Gohan chuckled. "It's just that you forgot a spot. Let me get it for you." He reached forward with his hand and wiped away the remaining traces of ice cream that still resided in the corner of her mouth. He smiled at her and leaned forward a bit to plant a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Wow, your lips are really tasty now!" he said, earning him a blush from Videl, who in return, kissed him back. The two quickly got lost in the moment, running hands through each other's hair, their tongues caught in a battle for dominance. It wasn't until the two broke off their moment of passion, mainly to breath, when they saw that they had an audience.

They were being gawked at from every possible angle, some looks condescending, some impressed. The two dark-haired teenagers could feel the blood rush to their cheeks at an incredible rate. For a minute it seemed like there was no way out of the awkward situation, but that's when Videl spotted something in the distance.

"Gohan, over there! Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" Gohan looked at the direction she was pointing in and quickly saw the Ferris Wheel, standing tall in the middle of a sea of rides and hotdog stands. Gohan didn't hesitate for a second. He got up at nearly inhuman speed, grabbing Videl by her hand and dragging her along.

The two enjoyed the rest of their ice cream waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel. After a wait of about fifteen minutes, Gohan and Videl were up. A cart big enough for ten people came towards them. They had expected to be placed in a crowded cart with a lot of people, but the middle aged man at the gate by the Ferris Wheel told them that they could have a cart for just the two of them, seeing that Videl was none other than the daughter of Hercule Satan. Glad that they could have a little privacy the two entered the cart and closed the small door behind them.

Gohan immediately lowered himself to the floor of the cart, completely disregarding the fact that there also was a filthy and sticky bench to sit on.

"It's so fucking hot!" he whined. Videl sat herself down in between his legs and used his chest as a backrest.

"Yeah, I know." She said. "My shirt is nearly glued to my back, almost like a second skin." She sighed. "I swear to Dende, I should've just worn my bikini…"

"Yeah, maybe you should've!" Gohan grinned, mentally picturing Videl in a bikini, liking what he saw.

"Oh, shut the hell up, you pervert." Videl said, slapping Gohan on his leg.

"Oh, what did I do now?" Gohan sniveled, giving Videl some of the most adorable puppy eyes she had ever seen. "It's not like I haven't seen you in a bikini before! And just admit, you wouldn't complain either if I took my shirt off right now."

Videl was about to speak up, but she was momentarily interrupted when their cart started it's ascension to the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Will you cut it out with the puppy eyes, you know I can't fight against those!" she said, feeling that she was about to lose the discussion.

"And that was just what I was hoping for!" Gohan said as he pressed a small kiss on Videl's cheek. She started to blush slightly and Gohan took advantage of this by planting another kiss, this time on her jawbone.

Videl turned around 180 degrees, facing Gohan completely. "I know what you are planning to do, don't think I'm not on to you!" She giggled as she positioned herself in his lap, her knees pressing against his waist. "Too bad for you that we only have ten minutes before the ride is over!"

"Well, then I'll just have to make the best of it, now don't I?" Gohan chuckled as a playful smile curled around his lips. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Videl ever so lightly. She however, was a little less patient. She kissed back passionately, running her hand through Gohan's hair and pulling him into the kiss as deep as she could.

Gohan was somewhat caught off guard by this but quickly started to enjoy the moment and decided to just let himself go. He brushed his tongue against Videl's lower lip, earning himself entrance into her mouth. His tongue quickly found hers and their tongues quickly engaged in a battle for dominance, exploring each other, playing with each other. Gohan gently ran his fingertips down Videl's spine, making her shudder a bit. Gohan chuckled, knowing that he was the one in control.

The two lovers were momentarily snapped out of their passionate demeanor when a voice was heard over the speakers by the Ferris Wheel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to have to tell you that we are experiencing some technical difficulties. We are not entirely sure how long it might take to fix everything but it's probably going to take at least an hour, seeing that we have to get a mechanic over here first."

Several hundred people in and around the Ferris Wheel groaned in unison. When Gohan peeked over the edge of the cart he could see the mass of people waiting line slowly flowing away.

And then it hit him. He had Videl to himself for at least another hour, at the top of a Ferris Wheel where not a single souls would be able to interrupt them. A huge grin formed on his face.

"Hey, it looks like we are going to be here for a little while, any suggestions on how to kill the time?" he said, unable to wipe the devious smirk off of his face.

Videl couldn't help but grin back. Even though Gohan was as naïve as could be, he sowed to heave a pretty dirty and naughty mind every now and then. And Videl loved it.

"Well…" Videl said, pretending to ponder. "How about we get ourselves out of these sweaty clothes first?" she asked before kissing her boyfriend passionately.

()***********************()

Gohan and Videl were walking through the amusement park, walking the walk of shame. Their hair was a mess, their faces were red. Some pieces of clothing were put on backwards. Really, they somewhat looked like they just had sex in a hurricane and the looks they were getting certainly didn't do that idea any good. But Gohan and Videl couldn't care less.

"So, how are we holding up in our contest against Sharpner and Erasa?" Videl asked, referring to their contest of who had sex in the weirdest place so far.

Gohan chuckled. "Well, we just did the nasty in the top cart of a Ferris Wheel. I think that we've secured our victory for now."

"Yeah, I guess we do. Hey, what do say? How about we go and get ourselves some ice cream?"


End file.
